muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of the Dark Crystal (comic book)
The Power of the Dark Crystal is a comic book adaptation of an unproduced sequel to The Dark Crystal that was in development from 2005 to 2012. In November 2016, it was announced that the unused script for the film would be adapted into a 12 issue comic book series by Archaia starting in February 22, 2017.The Hollywood Reporter "Dark Crystal Sequel Finally Coming to Life Thanks to Comic Book Series" by Graeme McMillan, November 21, 2016 Solicited series description: "In celebration of the 35th anniversary of Jim Henson’s The Dark Crystal, return to the world of Thra in an official sequel to the beloved fantasy film. Discover an all-new race of creatures called Firelings that live in a realm near the planet’s core, based on official character designs by Brian Froud. Years have passed since the events of the original film, and though Jen and Kira have ruled Thra as King and Queen, bringing Gelfling back to the land, they have become distracted by power and can no longer feel or see the needs of the world the way they once did." The series is followed by Beneath the Dark Crystal. Issue #1 * Released: February 22, 2017 * Solicitation: "Thurma is a young Fireling tasked with stealing a shard of the Dark Crystal to restore power to her realm. Along the way she’ll befriend the young Gelfling Kensho, accidentally bring back the Skeksis and Mystics, and embark on one incredible adventure." PowerDark.jpg|Jae Lee and June Chung cover Power of the Dark Crystal 01 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Power of the Dark Crystal 01 David Petersen cover textless.jpg|David Petersen cover Power of the Dark Crystal 01 Ben Dewey cover.jpg|Ben Dewey cover Power of the Dark Crystal 01 Jeff Stokely cover.jpg|Jeff Stokely cover Power of the Dark Crystal 01 Mike Huddleston cover.jpg|Mike Huddleston cover Issue #2 * Released: April 19, 2017 * Solicitation: "While Thurma’s arrival creates chaos at the Crystal Castle, Aughra tries to get a glimpse of what the future may hold for the fireling and Kensho, and discovers a familiar darkness on the horizon: Skeksis!" Power of the Dark Crystal 02 Kelly and Nichole Matthews cover textless.jpg|Kelly and Nichole Matthews cover Power of the Dark Crystal 02 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #3 * Released: May 24, 2017 * Solicitation: "The return of the Skeksis kicks Jen out of a daze and back on the offensive in the name of Thra. Meanwhile, Kensho and Thurm look to escape the Crystal Castle unnoticed." Power of the Dark Crystal 03 Kelly and Nichole Matthews cover textless.jpg|Kelly and Nichole Matthews cover Power of the Dark Crystal 03 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #4 * Released: June 28, 2017 * Solicitation: "While Jen and Kira deal with the chaos the Skeksis have wrought on the castle, Thurma and Kensho are out in the wilds of Thra on the run from the Crystal Guard, unaware that something far more treacherous followed their trail: the Chamberlain." Power of the Dark Crystal 04 Kelly and Nichole Matthews cover textless.jpg|Kelly and Nichole Matthews cover Power of the Dark Crystal 04 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #5 * Released: July 26, 2017 * Solicitation: "Separated from Kensho, Thurma journeys out into the wilds of Thra to find her way home, alone and unaware of the wonders that stand before her and the dangers on her trail." Power of the Dark Crystal 05 Mike Huddleston cover textless.jpg|Mike Huddleston cover Power of the Dark Crystal 05 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #6 * Released: August 23, 2017 * Solicitation: "After being separated by the Chamberlin who is in pursuit of the shard, Kensho and Thurma reunite under a common goal." Power of the Dark Crystal 06 Mike Huddleston cover textless.jpg|Mike Huddleston cover Power of the Dark Crystal 06 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #7 * Released: September 27, 2017 * Solicitation: "As Thurma and Kensho continue their journey together, Jen is in hot pursuit, rediscovering the world he’s ruled and neglected." Power of the Dark Crystal 07 Mike Huddleston cover textless.jpg|Mike Huddleston cover Power of the Dark Crystal 07 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg| Issue #8 * Released: October 25, 2017 * Solicitation: "Thurma and Kensho finally reach the entrance to the Fireling realm, but before they can enter, they’ll have to face Jen and his army!" Power of the Dark Crystal 08 Mike Huddleston cover textless.jpg|Mike Huddleston cover Power of the Dark Crystal 08 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #9 * Released: December 6, 2017 * Solicitation: "The final arc begins here! Kensho learns the extent of Thurma’s lie surrounding the mythic Pool of Tears." Power of the Dark Crystal 09 Mark Buckingham cover textless.jpg|Mark Buckingham cover Power of the Dark Crystal 09 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #10 * Released: January 10, 2018 * Solicitation: "Kensho and Thurma finally make it to the home of the Firelings, and Kensho learns long hidden secrets." Power of the Dark Crystal 10 Mark Buckingham cover textless.jpg|Mark Buckingham cover Power of the Dark Crystal 10 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #11 * Released: February 14, 2018 * Solicitation: "Tensions rise as Kensho and Thurma make their way to the inner sun of the Fireling realm." Power of the Dark Crystal 11 Mark Buckingham cover textless.jpg|Mark Buckingham cover Power of the Dark Crystal 11 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Issue #12 * Released: March 14, 2018 * Solicitation: "Thra will never be the same after their world is irrevocably changed by the events in the Fireling realm of Mithra." Power of the Dark Crystal 12 Mark Buckingham cover textless.jpg|Mark Buckingham cover Power of the Dark Crystal 12 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg|Sana Takeda cover Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Dark Crystal Books Category:Archaia Category:Comics